The Hunger
by MXM's Holic
Summary: El animal rugió y fue por su garganta; Matt ni siquiera lo pensó y empujó el arma frente a él presionando el gatillo- Matt es atacado por un animal y comienza a comportarse extrañamente, Mello no sabe si podrá de matarlo al final/ No es mío. Traducción :3
1. Parte 1

Hola Fanfiction! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! :] Aquí vengo con un nuevo fic traducido como un presente de Halloween! Sí otro fic traducido, es que no tengo mucha imaginación por ahora, pero prometo esforzarme un poco más. Bien, bien, este fic como supondrán, no me pertenece, pero eso lo diré en el disclaimer. Para los lectores de 'The Chocolate Bachelor' y 'Déjalo sangrar' les pido disculpas por tardarme tanto. Aún estoy torturando a mis neuronas para terminar el siguiente chap de TCB, quiero que tengan en cuenta que NO abandonaré las historias tan fácilmente, sólo que estoy pasando por un momento muy difícil con mi inspiración _reallity show_ y eso me lo complica, pero NO lo abandonaré, LO JURO POR MI CUENTA EN FF! Saluditos a mi hija Usaa-chan, a mi hermanita-menor-Near St. Black Rose y a mi esposita en fanfiction Beyond'sWaraNingyo!

Advertencias: Es un fic de Halloween, ya se darán una idea… Oh y los capis de este fic son algo cortos, pero yo se los digo, VALE LA PENA leerlos.

Disclaimer: OK, espero que les agrade este fic, es completamente maravilloso y le pertenece a una de mis autoras preferidas en esta página (Y otras) la eminencia **ShinigamiMailJeevas**! Simplemente AMO sus historias, sólo que era algo inútil con las reviews. Hablando de reviews, todas las que dejen en este fic serán pura y exclusivamente para ella! Ya que este es SU fic! Oh, cierto… Death Note no me pertenece ¬¬…

Canción que se sugiere escuchar para este capítulo por **ShinigamiMailJeevas**: Only human por Morgan Page.

Link para la canción: www. youtube watch? v=Ulbl5JU8b4k& feature= related (sin espacios)

OK, disfruten el primer chap y dejen reviews para la autora!

* * *

Parte 1

_~M por Mordida~_

La nieve caía con mayor intensidad de lo común volviendo la visibilidad casi nula. Ese no era precisamente el clima en el que Matt estaba habituado a conducir. No se accidentaría en lo posible, pero a decir verdad toda esa cosa blanca pegándose y acumulándose en las calles, lo inquietaba.

Tenía una de las ventanillas ligeramente abierta, por allí el humo se arrastraba hacia el frío aire invernal, él estaba seguro de que a Mello no le agradaría su llegada tarde. Pero no era porque Mello estaba preocupado por él. Oh no, el cielo lo prohibía.

Mello sólo esperaba su chocolate, el chocolate que Matt debía ir a buscar, en medio de una tormenta de nieve.

A él no le importaba hacer cosas por Mello, pero la próxima vez él mismo podría ir a conseguir su propio jodido chocolate si estaba nevando. Dobló en una esquina, luchando con el volante mientras el carro se deslizaba. Probablemente debió haber comprado algo de comida, probablemente terminarían con toneladas de nieve encima a este ritmo.

Y de alguna forma, sólo pudo imaginarse a sí mismo como el único de los dos muriendo de hambre, ya que Mello, ni aunque estuviese de buen humor, compartiría su chocolate, mucho menos lo repartiría.

Lanzó un suave suspiro para luego hacer una profunda calada, observando cómo el cigarrillo se consumía formando rojizas cenizas, antes de exhalar con fuerza. Odiaba el frío.

Estaba agradecido de que la estación de gasolina estuviera abierta, de otra forma tendría que alejarse mucho más del apartamento para conseguir el confite de Mello. Quizá adicción.

Pasó un semáforo en rojo, de todas formas nadie sería tan estúpido como para fijarse con ese clima, y bajó unas cuantas calles más para aparcar el carro frente al complejo de apartamentos. No quiso arriesgarse a dejar su auto en el garaje común, las entradas solían bloquearse con nieve.

Matt detuvo el motor y esperó poder volver a encenderlo si en caso necesitaban algo más. Tomó las pesadas bolsas con chocolate, una llena de cigarrillos y cerró la puerta pateándola con una de sus botas.

El aire era gélido y su rostro fue golpeado por el aullido de una fría ráfaga. Pero había algo más mezclado en ese sonido. Algo más cercano. Matt no pudo ver que era ese 'algo más' hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Una cosa negra lo detuvo a unos metros de la entrada principal hacia los departamentos y le quitó el aliento al lanzársele encima, volteándolo al suelo; las bolsas que traía regaban chocolate y cigarrillos en el suelo como una piñata rota.

Matt de repente se alertó por la cosa que rugía encima suyo, mostrándole sus enormes dientes y de los descontrolados latidos de su propio corazón en sus oídos. El animal, demasiado grande como para ser sólo un lobo, pero que no podía ser otra cosa, abrió sus mandíbulas y Matt luchó por liberarse bajo su peso.

Definitivamente _no_ estaba dispuesto a ser devorado por una cosa rara a sólo _metros_ de su maldito apartamento.

Quedó congelado sólo por un segundo cuando la cosa alejó un poco su cabeza y rugió. Intentó alcanzar el arma que estaba dentro de su chaleco, pero el animal gruñó y se aproximó. Matt se cubrió llevando uno de sus brazos hacia arriba, maldiciendo por el dolor mientras los dientes de la bestia se hundían en allí y desgarraban su piel.

No había tiempo para vacilar ya y él pateó y empujó al animal a lo que su mandíbula por poco le arranca el brazo. Se arrodilló a un lado y lo oyó rugir en dolor; sus googles estaban casi completamente cubiertos de nieve, haciendo que su visión se torne borrosa y distorsionada.

Su corazón latía dolorosamente en su pecho a lo que buscaba su arma frenéticamente.

El animal gruñó y liberó su brazo, preparándose para atacar, según lo supuso, hacia su garganta. Matt ni siquiera lo pensó y simplemente empujó el arma frente a él presionando el gatillo. Le dio en el cuello a la cosa y su gruñido bestial se cortó mientras rodaba.

El animal estuvo en shock por un momento antes de salir corriendo, dejando un rastro espeso de sangre.

Matt volteó hacia uno de sus lados, con su brazo sostenido con fuerza contra su pecho y permaneció allí recuperando su aliento y calmando su acelerado corazón. Sabía que quedarse allí sería una estupidez, por muchas razones, sin embargo, al parecer no podía moverse.

Presionó la nieve con su brazo bueno pero sin hacer otro movimiento; tenuemente, pudo ver las oscuras y borrosas formas de los chocolates siendo cubiertos por nieve. De alguna manera, Matt simplemente no pudo preocuparse por el maldito chocolate de Mello.

-Fin Parte 1-

* * *

¿Lees gustooó? Espero que haya sido de su agrado la primera parte y les comunico que los updates de este maravilloso fic se llevarán a cabos los domingos, depende de ustedes y de sus reviews que apure las publicaciones. Bien, Holic se va… nos leemos prontoo…

Kisses MXM's Holic :3


	2. Parte 2

Hola a todooos, sé que me he tomado demasiado tiempo para continuar traduciendo esta historia, pero surgieron demasiadas cosas en mi vida y se me complicó un poco (mucho) acercarme a mi PC sin tener a algún espía a mis espaladas y se imaginarán lo incómodo que sería tener a tu padre detrás de ti mientras escribes algo sangrento y para colmo YAOI. Eso equivale a la muerte permanente del modem y la PC, créanme… Bien, sinceramente no quiero aburrirlos con mis estupideces, solamente pasaré a las demás cositas que se supone que debo poner en la entrada de un fic :3

Agradecimientos: A yaoist-guy y Matt77 Se aprecian mucho las reviews aunque sean pocas :3 OMG, cometaron dos chicos! O.O Fanfiction está progresando XD. YAOI REVOLUTION!

Advertencias: Capis considerablemente cortos y tortuosos, aquí hay sangre y groserías (¿A quién le afecta eso?) como ya dije, a pesar de ser cortas las entregas, de verdad vale la pena leerlos.

Disclaimer: Esta linda historia NO es mía, como lo mencioné anteriormente es de **ShinigamiMailJeevas** una maravillosa escritora que se merece MILES de reviews! Ok, ok, Matt y Mello tampoco me pertenecen, se pertenecen mutuamenteeee. XD

Canción que se sugiere escuchar para este capítulo por **ShinigamiMailJeevas****: **Wake up por Framing Hanley.

Link para la canción: www. / watch? v=KpW-NXkKrrA (Sin espacios)

Parte 1

_~R es por Risa~_

Mello levantó la vista mientras la puerta del apartamento se abría estruendosamente y la débil figura de Matt permanecía plantada en el umbral. Eso no era lo que le había molestado sin embargo, ni tampoco era la falta de atención que recibía su chocolate, y hasta los cigarrillos de Matt recibían el mismo trato mientras las bolsas de compras eran arrojadas al suelo; en realidad era la manera en que el brazo de Matt estaba pegado a su pecho mientras la sangre se derramaba del mismo hacia el suelo.

Tuvo que luchar contra la urgencia de correr hacia él e inspeccionar la herida. Pero Mello ya no era un niño y no aceptaría un comportamiento tal de sí mismo… ni siquiera por Matt… por poco fue un jefe de la mafia, y ellos no hacían nada como eso.

"¿En qué demonios te has metido?" forzó su voz para que sonara suave, condescendiente y fría. El tono usual que utilizaba con Matt en esos días.

Fue ignorado por Matt, quien tambaleando, logró llegar a la cocina, la sangre continuaba corriendo y dejando un sendero detrás de sí, como una escena retorcida de migajas de pan. Mello hesitó por un momento antes de suspirar y cerrar la puerta cuando sintió que el cuarto comenzó a enfriarse.

Levantó el chocolate, quejándose en voz alta, diciendo que habría represalias si en caso una de las barras estaba quebrada y entrando en la cocina con aire amenazador. Matt se había quitado el chaleco y había rasgado su camiseta en el proceso de limpiar la herida en el lavabo.

Fue recién en ese momento, que Mello notó cuan mal se veía en realidad. La carne estaba rota y ensangrentada, y Mello podría hasta jurar que vio un pedazo caer en el lavabo. Le recordó demasiado a cómo se había visto su cuerpo luego de la explosión, con la ausencia de la piel quemada y ennegrecida.

"Fui atacado por un animal fuera del apartamento…" dijo Matt con los dientes apretados y Mello se estremeció mientras el pelirrojo jaló algo de su brazo y el agua corrió aún más oscurecida por el rojo. La herida era grave.

"¿Un animal?" preguntó incrédulamente a lo que si inclinaba al lado de Matt. Forzó una pequeña risita a pesar de la preocupación que sentía. Además de morder, los animales transmitían enfermedades. Rabia, tétanos…

"Vete al diablo Mello." Gruñó Matt quitando su brazo del agua pero dejando abierto el grifo. La sangre volvió a brotar inmediatamente de la lesión, goteando sobre las baldosas de linóleo del suelo.

"Deja tu maldito brazo en el lavabo; ya dejaste todo el living cubierto de esa mierda."

"¿Y cómo demonios quieres que lo trate ni no puedo moverlo?" le exclamó Matt entrecerrando sus ojos. Mello se preguntó si se había dado cuenta de que había sangre en sus googles…

"Maldito inútil…" murmuró oscuramente. Armó una escena mientras salió apresurado del living, abriendo bruscamente la puerta del baño en busca del gabinete y cuidadosamente estrelló la pequeña puerta en busca del kit de primeros auxilios. Hizo una pausa justo en el umbral de la puerta, sus uñas se clavaron en sus palmas y deseó ser cualquier otra persona menos él mismo, no ser esa persona consumida por orgullo e imagen…

Pero no podía, no si deseaba atrapar a Kira.

Mello le arrojó la caja a Matt quien se inclinó un poco para evadirla. "Usa esto y limpia todo ese desorden cuando termines."

No era eso lo que había querido hacer, y supo que terminaría disculpándose silenciosamente de alguna manera, ¿Un videojuego nuevo quizá?, pero por el momento no haría más que volver a revisar toda esa información prácticamente inútil que tenía.

Eso, y esperar no encontrar a Matt desangrándose en el suelo más tarde.

_-Fin Parte 2-_

Espero que eso les haya gradado, sé que es corto, pero com ya dije, vale la pena, una vez más perdonen la tardanza y si es posible, nos veremos el domingo que viene.

Kisses MXM's Holic :3


	3. Parte 3

Hola gente hermosa de fanfiction, como prometí aquí les traigo un capítulo nuevo de The Hunger, un fic espectacular escrito por la asombrosa y genialosa ShinigamiMailJeevas y que sólo estoy traduciendo con su permiso, bien, antes que nada, anduve por mi perfil viendo cositas y en algunos fics he mencionado que soy menor de edad (n viene al caso pero quiero aclararlo), el hecho es que ahora ya no lo soy por si se lo llegasen a preguntar, ahora tengo mi mayoría de edad que es 18, aunque no me considero para nada madura XD… Bien, bien, no quiero aburrirlos más, mejor lean el capi y esperemos que no me tarde tanto con el siguiente.

Disclaimer: Este fic no me pertenece, es de ShinigamiMailJeevas y yo sólo soy su humilde traductora, los personajes de Death Note tampoco con míos y la canción que sugiere la escritora original que oigan con este capítulo, tampoco, que por cierto es

Desintegration de Theatre Of Tragedy y el link está justo aquí~: www. youtube watch?v =PRbxd3P45-4 (Quiten los espacios y óiganla~!)

Advertencias: Posibles errores de ortografía y esas cosas, un capi jodidamente corto pero jodidamente espectacular y que les dejará con ganas de seguir leyendo hasta que a la maldita de la traductora *se señala a sí misma* se le ocurra subir la conti.

Agradecimientos especiales: A Brujitha Crazy Mayfair (lindo nombre :D), Ferchi'criss y Jaswhit N Perlock INC por sus reviews en el ultimo capi.

Una cosita más, por si acaso y para evitar confusiones e incomodidades, Matt77 y yo ya no somos pareja… lamento decirlo así y por aquí, pero es para menos incomodidad aunque me resulte de por sí incómodo decirlo aquí.

No me odien (?) actualizaré pronto~

Parte 3

_~S es por Saliva~_

Matt no estaba muy contento que digamos con Mello en ese momento. Había llegado hace dos días al departamento con su brazo prácticamente masacrado y goteando sangre por todos lados, ¿Y qué había hecho el rubio? Reír, lanzarle un botiquín de primeros auxilios y luego obligarle a limpiar toda la sangre cuando todo lo que Matt deseaba hacer era tomar una ducha tibia y dormir hasta la llegada del siguiente año.

Sin embargo, Matt no estaba seguro de por qué había esperado un comportamiento diferente de Mello. Él había cambiado mucho con el transcurso de los años y Matt se había acostumbrado, pero maldición, era tan bastardo a veces.

Matt salió a beber unos cuantos tragos luego de eso, no necesitaba morir de alguna enfermedad extraña mientras Mello estaba fuera peleando contra Kira. Sin importar cómo era tratado, no dejaría a Mello sólo en la batalla.

Suspiró y se frotó los ojos por la cuarta vez en menos de un minuto. Desde el día anterior que sufría dolor de cabeza, y sólo había empeorado progresivamente desde ese momento, se había convertido en una seria migraña.

Había tomado medicinas para el dolor pero no parecieron hacerle efecto alguno, nada lo hacía, si siquiera más horas de sueño. El dolor no era tan malo como para que desee golpear su cabeza contra algo, al menos no por ahora, pero estaba lejos de sentirse bien. Era como si alguien estuviese jalándole los ojos hacia atrás y cada vez que el dolor parecía querer aplacarse, la sensación retornaba aún con mayor fuerza, devolviéndolo a la incomodidad.

Realmente eso apestaba, para ponerlo francamente.

Le dio un pequeño sorbo de jugo de naranja pero apenas tuvo tiempo de llegar al bote de basura que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación, antes de inclinarse hacia adelante sosteniéndose el estómago con un hilillo de repugnante sustancia blanca y anaranjada escapándosele de los labios.

Inspiró fuertemente, su cuerpo temblando y contrayéndose, pero mantuvo su respiración medianamente tranquila mientras sentía otra arcada acercándose. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y presionó sus dientes teniendo como recompensa que aquella sensación se valla inesperadamente.

Así como el ataque llegó de repente también se había ido y Matt quedó sin tener idea de cómo había sucedido, pero se sentía mejor. La presión en sus ojos casi se había ido y de pronto estaba muriendo de hambre, una urgente y casi voraz sensación.

Lo que era extraño, era que él había comido no hace mucho tiempo, había comido sólo una manzana, sin embargo lo que era aún más inusual era su deseo por carne. Nunca había sido precisamente un fan de ella, prefiriendo pollo antes que carne roja, pero no iba a negarse a comerla.

Matt simplemente pensó que aquello sólo era efecto de tantos medicamentos en los últimos días, ignorando la puñalada de preocupación que atravesó su cuerpo ante el repentino y raro comportamiento, y se acercó hacia el frízer tomando algunas porciones para prepararse. Quizá cocinaría algo para Mello también, mientras estaba fuera.

Puso la carne en el microondas para descongelarla y se sentó frente a la mesa de la cocina. Sabía que debía sacar la basura antes de que comience a apestar, pero no sentía ganas de moverse o quitarle los ojos de encima a la carne mientras giraba y giraba en el plato a lo que cocía.

Matt parpadeó distraídamente mientras el microondas sonaba minutos después; no se había dado cuenta de que se había elevado en sus pensamientos…

En realidad no importaba, había salido de ese estado justo a tiempo. Tomó entonces un sartén y lo untó con aceite quitando la carne del microondas mientras el sartén se calentaba.

Una vez que sazonó la porción de carne de un lado, la puso a cocer mientras sazonaba el otro lado; la pimienta crujiendo mientras caía fuera de los bordes y se quemaba en el recipiente.

Cerró sus ojos sintiendo los rugidos de su estómago. Demonios, la carne olía bien… No se había dado cuenta de que había comenzando a salivar ante el aroma de la comida, hasta que algo de saliva se escapó de sus labios, provocándole a limpiarla repugnado.

¿En serio estaba tan jodidamente hambriento?

Negó con su cabeza. De verdad se había estado comportando de una forma malditamente extraña los últimos días… negó una vez más con su cabeza, no quería arruinar lo que estaba cocinando.

Se aseguró de que la porción de Mello quede bien cocida, ya que a él no le gustaba que su carne esté siquiera ínfimamente rosada y la puso en el microondas nuevamente mientras preparaba la suya. Siempre le había gustado que no esté completamente cocida y jugosa, las pocas veces que había comido carne roja, así se mantenía mejor el sabor y se sentía más tierna, prácticamente se derretía en la boca.

Matt retiró su porción de carne del sartén luego de sólo unos minutos, su estómago contrayéndose por el hambre, y cortó un trozo de ella, observando cómo la sangre goteaba en el plato. No pensó en nada más que devorarla, sus jugos exprimiéndose en su boca.

-Fin Parte 3-

* * *

¿Vale una review~? Digan que siiii!

Kisses, MxM's Holic


	4. Parte 4

Ok, este debe ser el capítulo más corto que he traducido en mi vida, pero intentaré subir dentro de poco el otro así que no se desesperen, como dijo la autora ShinigamiMailJeevas, aguántensela, eso y que no se puede simplemente SALTAR a la conclusión de que cuando te muerde un animal vas a 'cambiar', eso, eso, lo dijo ella. Y tiene razón. Más en la parte de 'aguántensela', pero saben que los quiero mucho y voy a intentar publicar rapidito. Ok, las notas de autor serán cortas para hacer juego con el capi :D, lo que sí quiero avisarles es que tengo un nuevo fic dando vueltas por ahí y se llama TIES, y es un Universo Alterno donde se muestra que cuando la vida quiere teñirse de rosa, siempre llega algo que la tiñe de negro, pero eso para más adelante. Les puedo asegurar que ya tengo escritos los primeros 6 capis, así que los subiré con cierta frecuencia, lo que sí necesito son sus hermosas reviews y por cierto, me ALEGRÓ MUCHISIMO que hayan respondido a mi llamadito, es lindo ver mas comentarios en este lindo fic, GRACIAS!

Ahora el agradecimiento especial y los chocolates para: Jaswhit N Perlock (como me cuesta escribir tu Nick niña xDDD), Brujita Crazy Mayfair y DarkFairyTale (mi hijita hermosha), y las personitas que le dieron follow y fav al fic, LOS AMORO, ya lo saben.

Advertencias: Matt raro. A ver si lo asimilan XD.

Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece y esta historia es de la autoría original y bella de ShinigamiMailJeevas, he aquí su fiel sirviente traduciendo la historia.

Bien, eso, y espero que les agrade~ A leer!

_~E es por enfermedad~_

Mello mordisqueó la punta de su chocolate aunque en realidad no lo saboreaba. Estaba preocupado. Genuinamente preocupado por Matt.

El pelirrojo había comenzado a actuar extraño y Mello no encontró ninguna causa real para ello. No le había comentado nada a Matt sobre el tema ya que ni siquiera estaba seguro de que él no haya notado, sin embargo podría sacarlo a la luz ya que era demasiado difícil de pasar por alto esos cambios al salir tanto de lo común.

Unos cuantos días atrás, casi una semana en total, el humor de Matt comenzó a… cambiar, a falta de una mejor palabra. Mello era quien usualmente perdía la paciencia, como Matt lo dijo alguna vez, pero Matt explotó, literalmente explotó, dos veces ese día sólo por decirle que lave sus trastos ya que él necesitaba usar el lavabo.

Mello sabía que aún Matt tenía días en los que su infinita paciencia alanzaba su límite, pero para que eso continuara pasando por más tiempo, algo debía andar mal. Podría ser porque su brazo aún continuaba curándose de la mordida de animal, pero Mello no creía que ese fuera el problema.

Luego, había rarezas alimenticias. Matt comía solamente carne, mientras antes apenas la soportaba. Y lo que era peor era cuan sangrienta se encontraba cada vez que vio al gamer comerla; como si casi no hubiese sido cocinada.

Comenzó a preguntarse si Matt se encontraba enfermo, si era eso lo que causaba su al parecer eterno humor de perros. El gamer siempre fue de piel clara, casi pálido, pero había tomado una complexión casi fantasmagórica que a Mello no le agradaba. Su piel era casi… traslúcida; pero sólo cuando la luz la tocaba en ciertos ángulos.

Matt además había pasado los últimos dos días en su habitación. Completamente en su habitación. Usualmente el gamer sólo iba a su cuarto cuando estaba enfadado, lo cual era bastante discutible con su estado actual, o para dormir. Jugaba sus videojuegos en la laptop o en el en living, o a veces también en su cuarto, pero la puerta siempre permanecía abierta.

Mello no podía encontrar un motivo para el enfado de Matt ya que él no había hecho nada que no caracterizara su usual comportamiento, y por los efectos de sonido, gritos y gemidos de muertos vivos, supo que Matt estaba muy lejos de estar dormido.

Mello quitó el chocolate de su boca y lo colocó sobre la mesa con parsimonia. Odiaba que Matt lo sacara de sus casillas tanto. Odiaba que siquiera le importe.

Pero le importaba, y le molestaba que parecía no haber razones para las acciones del pelirrojo.

Una cosa era segura, necesitaba resolver el problema, y rápido, antes de que estallara. Porque Mello no es bien conocido por su paciencia, especialmente si está preocupado.

-Fin Parte 4-

* * *

Dejen review shi?

Kisses MxM's Holic


	5. Parte 5

¡Buenas noches(?) Gente de Fanfiction! He llegado aquí con el capítulo cinco de esta genial historia, espero poder subir el otro capi más tarde o bien mañana ya que es cortísimo (pero jodidamente genial). Espero les agrade, es bastante atrapante :3

Sólo una pequeña sugerencia como en el capi anterior~~~ Pasen por mi ficsito Ties que ya tiene otro capi con algo de slash MxM y por Light Up a quien le cambié el final por uno más emo y poético(?)

Agradecimientos para las hermosas personas que dearon review y/o follow en el capi anterior (u otros XD) y son: Aki Okumura (beshos), Kim Jeevas (Mello va a pagar por su falta de consideración e imbecilidad, lo promete ShinigamiMailJeevas, te amoro :D), a Brujita Crazy Mayfair (ven y abrázame~), Jassy que siempre me alegra con sus lindas reviews, Akane River y paluramone, OH y Once L que me dejó Fav Quédense alerta niñas que ya subo otro capi!

Advertencias: Matt, así de simple XD quizá algún error de ortografía D:

Disclaimer:  El ficsito no es mío, es de ShinigamiMailJeevas y tengo su santo permiso para traducirlo y publicarlo :3

Sugerencia musical~: Change de Saosin, aquí el link: www .youtube watch?v=p0ZAGNW8ShE (Quiten los espacios y escuchen este bonito tema :D)

Ahora sí lean y comenten hijos del Yaoi!

* * *

Parte 5

~ I es por Ira~

Matt arrojó el control del juego al otro lado del cuarto y suspiró, frunciendo sus labios y haciendo un esfuerzo por no dejar que sus emociones _cambien_ otra vez.

Él simplemente no lo entendía. Se irritaba por cada pequeñez últimamente. Normalmente él no era de esa forma, nunca lo fue. Y sólo pareció empeorar el último par de días. Incluso tomó la costumbre de encerrarse en su cuarto para calmar ese sentimiento de ira cada vez que veía a Mello.

Pero realmente ni siquiera Mello era el problema, y aunque sus constantes cambios de humor no ayudaban, el problema era… _todo._ La posición de una silla o la mesa, el microondas apenas entreabierto, el mundo exterior en general, la manera en que Mello comía su chocolate; todo aquello hacía que algo dentro de él hierva hasta el punto donde todo lo que quería hacer era explotar y arrojar cosas.

Matt no podía entenderlo.

Intentó pensar cuándo comenzó precisamente, pero era imposible. No era exactamente gradual, pero tampoco simplemente se despertaba enfadado con el mundo. En un sentido, casi le aterraba, como si ya no estuviese en control de sí mismo.

Ni siquiera cuando Mello dejó Wammy's actuó así, en parte porque sabía que vería a Mello otra vez, nunca siquiera se acercó a la sensación de que sus emociones cambiaran de tal forma que fuese como si presionaran un interruptor de luz.

Su cuerpo se tensó a lo que escuchó la puerta azotándose. Mello siempre tenía que azotar las cosas, patearlas o golpearlas. Y siempre tenía esa maldita pistola con él. Irritaba a Matt. ¿Para qué diablos Mello necesitaba un arma en la casa? ¿No se sentía lo suficientemente seguro?

Matt rechinó sus dientes inconscientemente y apretó sus puños. Intentó pelear contra ello, pelear contra la adrenalina amenazando con inundar sus venas. Su respiración salía por sus fosas nasales, furiosa y rápida. Se encogió sobre sí mismo y cerró sus ojos, pero aún así sentía que su ira crecía en lugar de aplacarse.

Con su corazón zumbando en su pecho, se puso de pié, con la intención de dar un paseo para aclarar su mente. Sus pasos eran inestables y pateó de forma violenta un cartucho de uno de sus juegos, haciendo que atravesara el cuarto cuando se cruzó en su camino. No le importó dónde había caído siempre y cuando esté roto y fuera de su vista.

Abrió su puerta de un jalón sólo para detenerse frente a la forma de Mello, inclinado sobre su laptop, durmiendo. Todo el cuerpo de Matt se contrajo y entrecerró los ojos. Mello se había agotado a sí mismo por ese maldito caso otra vez.

Matt simplemente no pudo evitarlo, estalló.

* * *

Allí abajito se deja review~!


	6. Parte 6

Bien~ lo prometido es déuda y un Lannister siempre paga sus deudas… ok no, creo que me confundí de fandom, (sadfsadfasfTERCERA TEMPORADA DE GAME OF THRONES asdfasdfsa), esto no es exactamente un Lemon, pero se le acerca un poquito y es lo mejor que puedo hacer hasta terminar el otro xD, así que aquí va la sexy parte seis de esta desastrosa traducción de la maravillosa historia de ShinigamiMailJeevas~

Escuchen este temita que dejo como link~ se llama Pieces y esde It's alive

www .youtube watch?v=AZmui06Ay1Y

DEOSES cómo me gusta este capi! Asfsdaf

* * *

Parte 6

~P es por Pánico~

El momento en el la paciencia de Mello finalmente se agotó llegó casi un día después de que la falta de progreso en el caso, la falta de chocolate y las azotadas de puerta de Matt finalmente rebanaran el último nervio que había despertado luego de dormirse sobre su laptop.

Él estaba preocupado, pero había un límite en lo que podía soportar.

Mello tomó el arma de la parte frontal de sus pantalones y la apuntó hacia Matt, que estaba parado frente a su cuarto con el ceño fruncido y una mirada salvaje.

"¿Cuál demonios es tu problema Matt?" Gritó al gamer. Se puso de pié y dio un paso hacia él, arma preparada, aunque el seguro continuaba puesto.

La expresión de Matt cambió instantáneamente. Sus labios se contrajeron, casi como una mueca de desprecio, y gruñó hacia Mello, más de lo usual, mostrando sus dientes en ira. Mello ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo que había visto a lo que Matt se aproximó, golpeando el arma y logrando que caiga.

El puño del gamer se conectó bruscamente con la boca de Mello, el dolor fluyendo en sus sentidos; Matt lo había _golpeado_, algo que jamás siquiera se había atrevido o_ querido_ hacer antes.

Matt continuó con un tacle que los envió a los dos al suelo; sus ojos se veían salvajes ajo sus googles cuando su cuerpo se presionó sobre Mello mientras gruñía hacia él como algún animal.

Mello sintió el cambio en la atmósfera inmediatamente después de eso, mientras los ojos de Matt se quedaron en sus labios.

Mello se congeló cuando Matt lo lamió, su lengua pasando por la sangre que había derramado antes de succionarla de su hinchado labio inferior. Mello se estremeció ligeramente mientras esos labios y lengua siguieron ese pequeño rastro de sangre por su barbilla hasta su yugular.

Era absurdo, pero había dejado de poner oposición, completamente en shock por las acciones de su amigo.

_¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?_ Pensó, su corazón acelerándose hasta golpear su caja toráxica. Matt lamió a lo largo de su cuello, sorprendentemente afilados dientes rozaron la sensible piel.

Pero la ligera sensación de cosquillas desapareció en el momento en que los dientes de Matt se clavaron en su piel, en el hueco de su cuello bajo sus clavículas, un pequeño grito muriendo en la boca de Mello antes de poder ser liberado. Sus manos empujaron el pecho de Matt sólo para ser atrapadas entre ellos cuando el pelirrojo aplicó más fuerza para mantenerlo abajo.

Matt nunca había sido tan fuerte…

"¡Matt detente!" Mello se retorció, bastante perturbado, a lo que Matt comenzaba a lamer la sangre que brotaba de su herida con una lengua que era algo áspera, como la de un perro.

Pero Mello estaba completamente congelado, olvidó cómo respirar cuando Matt comenzó a mover sus caderas sobre él. La electricidad que recorrió su cuerpo lo habría dejado sin habla si hubiese intentado decir algo.

Matt lo hizo otra vez y Mello no pudo evitar detener la forma en que sus dedos se aferraron a la remera del otro. Matt se estaba frotando contra su entrepierna, y diablos se sentía bien.

Pero tan rápido como comenzó, Matt simplemente se detuvo, una expresión de profundo pánico cruzó sus rasgos antes de que se levantara en un movimiento más animal que humano. Matt lo miró boquiabierto, su mano tembló mientras secaba la sangre que había quedado en su boca con la manga de su playera, como si no pudiese creer que lo había hecho.

Mello abrió su boca para hablar pero Matt volteó y huyó. Mello no necesitaba escuchar la puerta azotándose para saber que Matt había abandonado el departamento completamente.

Lo que Mello quería saber, más que por qué esa situación le había excitado, era qué demonios estaba pasando con Matt.

.

.

.

Mello había levantado el arma hacia él y simplemente no podía entenderlo ya. Se lanzó sobre él, gruñendo mientras retrajo su brazo y luego liberó un golpe justo en la boca del rubio. No se detuvo a ver el daño, ni siquiera a pensar lo absolutamente incorrecto que era para él el golpear a su amigo, y en lugar de eso lo tacleó.

Estaba furioso y no podía controlarse. Necesitaba hacerle entender a Mello, hacer que el rubio…

Ese aroma… lo conocía. Y dios deseaba probarlo.

Sacó su lengua instintivamente y la pasó sobre el labio cortado de Mello, lamiendo y absorbiendo la sangre de él hasta que la herida se cerró. Casi suspiró, sabía bien. Ese adorable y rico sabor…

Pasó su lengua sobre la suave piel, ese indicio de sal como una preciosa especia para sus papilas gustativas, y sintió el frenético latir del corazón de Mello por sus propias venas. Rozó con sus labios su yugular y antes de saberlo, abrió su boca y mordió el cuello del rubio.

Sangre.

Sangre…

y piel tierna…

Se presionó con mayor insistencia y esas manos en medio de ellos se hundieron en su pecho, intentando empujarlo. No lo permitiría, se presionó aún más contra el rubio hasta que Mello no pudo moverse.

"¡Matt detente!" Mello se removió débilmente bajo su cuerpo y en medio de toda esa confusión y borrosidad se dio cuenta de que era él. Su amigo. Su…

Lamió la sangre, dejando que cubra su lengua y llene su boca buscando cerrar la herida, deteniendo el flujo de la sangre antes de causar un verdadero daño a su…

Diablos… gritó la mente de Matt, pero no podía evitar mover sus caderas contra el otro. Oh esa fricción… y la mirada en el rostro de Mello cuando lo hizo otra vez; esos dedos aferrándose a su playera sin siquiera intentar detenerlo. Lo deseaba… demasiado…

Lo deseaba…

Deseaba… aparearse con él.

Matt se congeló, sus pensamientos volviendo a él, y prácticamente saltó hacia atrás agazapándose. _¿Aparearse? _¿Aparearse? ¿Desde cuándo era un animal? ¿Desde cuándo atacaba a Mello y… y lo _mordía_?

¿Qué demonios le estaba sucediendo?

Limpió la sangre en su boca, temblando.

Mello lo miraba como si estuviese a punto de hablar, pero Matt no quería oírlo, no podría oír lo que Mello le diría. Hizo la única cosa que tenía sentido, corrió.

* * *

¿Review? :3


End file.
